To Be Here
by Suicidal Flora Takashimi
Summary: Warren shows up at Will's door one night, but that's not the big surprise. Warren X Will. Slash.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

Dedicated To: Nonimus, for putting up with me on a daily basis.

To Be Here

By: Flora Takashimi

He never thought he would end up here; in fact, this was the last place he figured he would go. Nevertheless, there he stood drenched from head to toe outside the door of William Stronghold's home. Warren couldn't prevent the sigh that fought to escape his lips as he pulled his jacket closer around him. It was freezing cold out and he was soaked, still fighting to come up with an excuse for his current appearance. His hair hung in tendrils on either side of his face, dripping beads of water slowly onto his already soaked shirt. His pants had big gashes in them that exposed the scratches on his legs, and his cheek was slightly bruised, though not enough to hurt him. Figuring it was a lost cause, he stepped closer to the door and knocked loudly, a part of him hoping no one was home. But no sooner had he knocked then the door opened and he was face to face with his dilemma.

"Oh hey War..." he stopped short as he took in Warren's appearance, "what happened to you," he asked while pulling him by his sleeve into the house. Warren sighed and let himself be led into the house where Will proceeded to get him a blanket and a cup of coffee. Will didn't notice that Warren hadn't answered his question until ten minutes after they were all settled in. "You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

He fidgeted a little before replying, "It was just a fight with my mother, nothing to concern yourself with, Stronghold."

Will looked at the boy next to him with curious eyes, "Well, why did you two get into a fight?" Warren glared at Will before telling him to drop the subject and turning his attention back to the fireplace. Will poked him to get attention and then calmly asked, "And why did you come here?"

Warren let out a soft growl before standing up and walking towards the stairs, "Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't, but I'm glad you here" he heard a few moments later from somewhere close behind him. Warren felt a hand being placed on his upper arm and another one on his wrist.

He turned around to find Will less than two inches away, "What are you doing," he asked softly staring into Will's blue eyes. Will just shook his head and leaned forward until their lips met. Warren stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer. Will sighed happily as he felt Warren respond to his kiss, which gave Warren a chance to dip his tongue into the moist cavern that was Will's mouth.

Will moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around Warren's neck as he pushed Will against the wall near the staircase. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against the smaller boy's, while he panted heavily. "I told my mom I was gay," he spoke softly a few minutes later, Will just looked up at him confused. "That's why we got into a fight. I told her I was gay," Warren clarified wrapping his arms even tighter around Will.

"Oh," Will said followed by a soft chuckle. "I'm guessing she didn't take it well." Warren looked at him for a moment before shaking his head no. "I'm sorry; I wish she had taken it as well as my parents did." Warren looked at him questioningly. "Yeah, I told them about a week ago," Will said sighing a little.

"What about Layla? I thought you two were dating," Will smiled at him before taking his hand and leading him back to the couch.

"I broke up with her two days ago, told her I was in love with someone else."

Warren looked down at the floor before letting out a soft, "Oh," followed by an even softer question, "who do you love?"

Will let out a throaty chuckle and ran his hand slowly up Warren's thigh, "Well, he's this hot head with long black hair and dark brown eyes. I know everyone thinks he's bad news, but I know him well enough to know that he is kind and gentle, too." Warren looked up at this and stared deeply into Will's eyes before leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

When they broke apart, Warren gave a tender smile before softly whispering "I love you, too," and kissing his upper neck. Will smiled and pushed him roughly down onto the couch, where they happened to stay for the rest of the night.

Fin

AN: I may, or may not continue this.


End file.
